


Sheith in Autumn

by PeaceLilies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Sheith in Autumn, Slice of Life, Snippets, allurance, allurance babies - Freeform, cottagecore adjacent?, everybody purrs (except Shiro), prompts, season 8? i don't know her, sheith baby/babies, vague mentions of flashbacks/PTSD, vague sexual intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: A series of slice of life prompts featuring domestic, happily married, retired Sheith
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 55





	1. Fall Harvest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlegraybunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegraybunny/gifts).



> These are my Sheith in Autumn Prompts. They're a series of slice of life vignettes that focus on Keith and Shiro’s life after their retirement. This is set in an AU where season 8 never happened. The snippets take place over several years, so Sheith baby is different ages. I purposefully made his origins vague, so it’s up to you, dear reader, to decide how Sheith baby came into Sheith’s life ;) Shout out to @lilflowerbot for encouraging me and inspiring me. The oldest Sheith baby in these little stories is a product of their imagination and I love him ENDLESSLY

Keith stepped out onto the back porch, making sure the sliding glass door was closed behind him. He crossed his arms as the chilly November air hit him and looked out over their yard, acres of land stretched out, bordered by colorful fall trees, and mountains in the distance. 

It was a sunny day, the air refreshing, carrying that fall time smell that he loved so much. He hadn’t considered himself one for the domestic side of life, but retirement was treating him well, and he adored this time of year. Having spent his entire life in Arizona and the rest in space, his exposure to the seasons had been limited until he’d retired and he was fully enjoying it now. 

He had loved traveling all over with his husband, having the time and energy to do what  _ they _ had wanted to do. They hadn’t had a honeymoon after they’d gotten married, going almost immediately back into the field, working humanitarian and diplomacy missions. There had been a lot to do after the war. 

Retirement had been hard but not being able to really live the life he wanted to live had been even harder. You couldn’t have your cake and eat it, too. And that was okay. They had their little house on the hill, tons of land, and all the time in the world to do as they pleased in peace. But he hadn’t come out here to reflect, he had a task. Keith chuckled to himself, shaking his head, walking to the edge of the porch, and hopping down from the porch steps in his boots, heading toward the large garden on the left side of the property. 

“Shiro?” he called as he came closer and his husband’s head popped out of the shed a few feet away, before he stepped out into view. He was wearing a backwards snapback, a dark gray henley, thick, dirt covered jeans, and work boots. Around his waist was a canvas apron, holding his gloves and other gardening tools. Keith knew that he would never not be surprised at seeing his husband’s shoulders barely fitting through the doorway.

“You ready?” Shiro asked, smiling warmly as Keith came closer. Keith nodded, following him into the shed. 

“Yeah. The baby’s down for his nap,” he said, patting the baby monitor clipped to his own jeans, before grabbing an apron and pair of gloves, “we’ve got about an hour.” 

Shiro had started a garden, something he had told Keith he had always wanted to do when he bought a house, and it was the first big project he’d dived into once they’d bought the property. He grew all kinds of vegetables all year round and had talked vaguely about a greenhouse, too. 

“What’re we harvesting today?” Keith asked as Shiro pulled out a wheelbarrow and handed Keith a shovel. 

“Well, the carrots are definitely ready, onions, sweet potatoes, squash, and the last few pumpkins, too,” he replied, “shouldn’t take too long.” 

Keith liked working with his hands. He’d taken up woodworking when they’d settled into their new home, making furniture they didn’t already have. It kept him busy and made him feel productive. He knew that gardening and harvesting made Shiro feel the same. And he rather enjoyed the harvesting himself, though watching Shiro was much more entertaining than the work itself. 

Keith had come out on more than one occasion, passing by to hear his husband whispering to the rutabaga or tomatoes to grow and offering them warm encouragement. But there was nothing quite like watching his husband dig up the “fruits” of his labor, and see how quietly pleased he was with his work. 

They brought their supplies to the garden, Shiro walking down the neat rows, checking to see what was ready and what wasn’t. Keith watched him with fond eyes, standing by to be given the go-ahead to get started. 

They settled into an easy routine, working the lines of the garden together, brushing dirt off of vegetables, chatting idly. It was a cold day, but the sun and physical exertion had sweat sprouting on their foreheads and backs. Keith took off his sweatshirt and hung it on one of the garden posts, while Shiro had abandoned his henley on one of the handles of the wheelbarrow. 

Keith stood back and watched him wipe sweat from his brow, replacing his snapback, his torso a little dirty, shiny with sweat. Keith crossed his arms and leaned against the post, a small smile of satisfaction on his face as he watched his husband’s biceps and obliques contract and relax as he moved. 

He was concentrating on the task at hand, looking content. Keith loved seeing that look. For so long he thought he’d only ever catch Shiro looking haunted or sad. The war had done a number on them and Keith had never expected to be where he was now. 

He got to see Shiro happy and content every day. He got to wake up to his smiling face, go to bed with that contented look every night. It was a gift. Something that Keith would be forever grateful for. Their life was a lot quieter than it used to be...and they were both more than okay with that.

Shiro looked up, a sweet potato in each hand, and gave Keith a put out look. 

“Hey, c’mon, I thought you were helping,” he said, an adorable pout on his lips. Keith wasn’t even embarrassed at being called out, this was a fairly regular occurrence in their relationship. He laughed softly and nodded, unfolding himself from the post. 

“I am, I am. Just...pausing to admire the view,” he replied, giving Shiro a knowing look as a blush bloomed across his face. Five years of marriage and he was still able to make him blush...what a good feeling. 

Keith took the sweet potatoes, leaning in to give Shiro a tender kiss. 

“I love you,” he said before turning around to place the potatoes into the wheelbarrow. He heard Shiro sigh, and turned to look over his shoulder, and see Shiro watching him, smiling. 

“I love you, too,” he replied. Keith came back to join him in finishing with the rest of the vegetables. 

Keith took the wheelbarrow, bringing their haul over to the porch to sort, while Shiro moved the pumpkins, one at a time. 

“He still sleeping?” Shiro asked as he walked back up the path to the house, wiping his hands on a towel, his sweaty henley back on. Keith paused in his sorting, checking the monitor and nodded, chuckling softly.

“Yup,” he hummed, reassured. 

They sorted the vegetables, wiping off dirt, before Keith brought a bundle inside that they could use for their own cooking and the rest would go to neighbors and friends. The majority of the garden had already been harvested and brought to the farmer’s market, so the rest was for them. Nothing ever went to waste. 

Keith set their produce on the counter for washing later, smiling at Shiro as he washed his hands in the sink. 

“Shower?” he asked, looking over at him, smiling softly. Keith nodded in agreement, coming to stand next to Shiro, and kiss his cheek. 

They headed upstairs, Shiro diverting into the nursery, checking in on their little one, while Keith headed to their bedroom, his heart full. He could hear Shiro murmuring, smiling to himself as his voice came over the monitor. It amused Keith endlessly to hear his husband talk to their son the same way he talked to his vegetables. It sounded like he was awake, so no shower together, but that was okay. 

“Look who’s awake,” Shiro said, coming into their bedroom, a sleepy looking baby in a onesie leaning against his chest, a pacifier in his mouth. 

“Awww, sleepy boy,” Keith cooed, chuckling, resting his hand against the baby’s back and rubbing gently. After lavishing some gentle attention on their son, he hopped into the shower first, and traded with Shiro for his turn. 

This was something that Keith had become happily used to. His husband, their cozy home, their seasonal harvests, and their baby. He loved the routine of their life, a little less exciting, but not any less fulfilling. He’d never imagined this for himself when he had been young, but now that he was here, he couldn’t see himself anywhere else. 

Shiro would finish his shower, they’d go downstairs together, get the baby fed, clean off their haul, and start dinner. It would be a relaxed night, a fire burning in their fireplace, the three of them settling in. Together.


	2. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of slice of life prompts featuring domestic, happily married, retired Sheith

Shiro woke up slowly. His body felt pleasantly heavy and warm, bundled up under a comforter and blanket, his husband snuggled up against his chest, sleeping soundly. Their bedroom was dark. Though he tended to rise early, there was no hint of sun through their curtains, and he could hear the sound of rain on their roof and windows. 

He hummed softly, snuggling deeper into the blankets with Keith, who made a soft noise and rolled over, pressing his back to Shiro’s chest. Shiro smiled to himself, accommodating him, and spooning around him. He was content to stay like this for as long as he could, burrowing his face into Keith’s mussed braid, and breathing him in. 

Mornings like this were commonplace now, but he still felt a swell of gratitude in his heart for being able to wake up to the love of his life, knowing that they were safe and healthy and content. They both deserved this, after so long of placing their lives on hold for other duties and responsibilities. Shiro knew he would never take the small things for granted again. 

He gave himself a few more minutes to just indulge in the warmth and safety of their bed, feeling the rise and fall of Keith’s chest as he breathed, still sleeping, and the reassurance that all was well in his little corner of the universe. Shiro pressed a kiss to the back of his head, slowly untangling himself from his husband, and sliding out of bed. 

Shiro tucked Keith back in, smoothing back his hair gently to kiss his temple, before tiptoeing around their room. He slid into a pair of cozy, well-worn slippers, and a sweatshirt, before peeking into the bassinet to find their son still fast asleep as well. He leaned in to give him a tiny kiss, softly shuffling out of the bedroom, and closing the door behind him. 

He headed downstairs and into the kitchen, greeted by the cat and Wolf. He gave them some pets and food, before going about prepping coffee and then breakfast. 

Shiro loved routine, and making coffee and breakfast were his favorite parts. He took his time smelling the coffee, spooning it into the coffee pot, adding water, turning it on. He pulled out a pan, eggs, milk, butter, and some sausages, as well as a bottle to heat up after. They had freshly baked bread in the bread box and he pulled it out to slice. He went to another cabinet for mugs, plates, and then the drawer for utensils.

He hadn't been much of a cook in his youth, but his time in retirement had given him the opportunity to grow his skills, and lean in hard to domestic life. He had been surprised with how much he loved it. The quiet and relative ease of this life compared to before. 

Shiro poured his coffee, adding a little milk and sugar, leaving the pot to warm for Keith when he was up. He took a sip, humming happily, and then went to work on breakfast.

He cracked eggs into a bowl, added a dash of milk, looking out the window at the rain as he whisked. There was always such a sleepy pall over the house on days like this, especially in the fall. Shiro enjoyed it though, the excuse to stay in, and cuddle up with his little family. 

He had no doubt that they would be watching movies and munching on popcorn all afternoon, interspersed with a nap or two, depending. And then shepherd's pie for dinner and some hot cocoa and apple crisp for dessert.

He warmed butter in the pan, adding the egg mixture once it was melted, scrambling. He sipped his coffee as the eggs cooked, listening to the rain patter on outside. The cat wound herself around his legs, making a soft meowing noise, and he heard Wolf settle onto his bed in the corner, huffing. 

The eggs done, Shiro scooped them into the plates, adding the sausages to the pan to cook, before slicing the bread, adding two of the slices to their toaster, and popping a third into his mouth. The cat found her way onto his shoulder while he finished with the sausages, draping herself over his back, purring loudly. Shiro wasn’t even phased. 

He plated the sausage and grabbed the toast, placing one piece on each plate, and adding in another two to the toaster. He heard one of the floorboards squeak on the stairs and smiled to himself. 

“Who’s that? Is that daddy? Daddy’s making breakfast,” Keith was murmuring behind him and Shiro turned, beaming. 

Keith had fixed his hair, his braid neatened, resting over one shoulder. Their son was in his arms, leaning against him, watching the world around him with big, indigo eyes, which were currently fixed on Shiro. 

“Hi, baby,” he cooed at their son, chuckling softly as he reached out for him. The cat jumped down and Keith handed their son over, his expression fond. He kissed one round cheek as the baby settled into his arms and then leaned in, giving his husband a gentle kiss. 

“Hi baby,” he murmured against his mouth and Keith laughed into the kiss, his hand gently squeezing Shiro’s bicep. They moved apart, Shiro cradling their baby, talking to him softly, while Keith poured himself coffee, and grabbed the last two pieces of toast. 

“You still gonna go to the lumber yard?” Shiro asked as he munched on his eggs and toast as they sat at their little kitchen table, their son cradled in the crook of his arm, holding his own bottle, eyes moving back and forth between his parents like he was watching a tennis match. Keith was in the process of building a bedside table and needed a few extra pieces of wood to finish it. 

Keith shook his head as he sipped his coffee, sighing. 

“Nah. Too rainy. I think just having the day in will be good,” he said, smiling, “hunker down with Koji for some movies...and we can catch up on our stuff while he’s napping?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Shiro replied. 

They decided to just stay in pajamas, taking turns with the baby while they bustled around the kitchen. Table wiped down, dishwasher loaded, baby fed, adults happy. The rain still hadn’t abated and Shiro peeked out the sliding glass door of the porch, watching. 

Keith had settled Koji down with Wolf to watch his favorite morning TV show and Shiro heard him purposely shuffling up behind him, so he knew he was coming. Keith could be completely silent when he wanted to be, but chose to save Shiro a scare every now and again. His arm wrapped around Shiro’s waist, his hand skimming up under his shirt to rest against his belly. 

“Cold hands,” he said, reaching back to grab Keith’s other wrist, tugging both his arms around him. Keith laughed, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s shoulder, both hands against his skin, Shiro’s hands resting on top.

“I’m always cold this time of year,” Keith murmured, “that’s why I keep you around.”

“Your personal space heater?”

“Something like that…”

They both chuckled and Shiro turned in Keith’s arms, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him close. Keith rested his head on his shoulder, sighing, and Shiro knew his eyes were closed without even looking. 

“I love you…”

“I love you, too…”

They stayed like that for a few long moments before turning back to join their son while he watched his show. 

Later that night, they were cuddled up on the couch. Shiro leaned back against the arm, Keith laying on his chest, and Koji fast asleep in Keith’s arms. He wrapped his arms around them, holding the two people he loved most in all the universe close and tight. 

Keith tilted his head up, nuzzling Shiro’s cheek, and giving him a gentle kiss. The rain had let up a little, still drizzling, but enough to be lulling. They were both tired. 

“Bed time,” Shiro murmured and his husband nodded in agreement, smiling. 

They went up to their room, tucking the baby in and then sliding into bed together, curling up in each other's arms, the soft pattering of the rain soothing them to sleep.


	3. Apple Picking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of slice of life prompts featuring domestic, happily married, retired Sheith

"You sure this is the right place?" Keith asked as he flicked on his turning signal. 

"Pretty sure," Shiro replied, glancing out the passenger side window, looking for a sign. 

"Yeah! This is right. There's the sign, _Berkinshire Orchards_ ," he said. 

Keith gave a little shrug that said, _okay then_ , and turned the red truck, moving onto an unpaved road, huge trees in reds and oranges on either side. It was a beautiful road, though a bit bumpy. There were stone walls, wooden gates, open fields through the trees with horses and cows. 

“How far down?” Keith asked, glancing at Shiro, and Shiro looked at his ‘pad’s navigation. 

“About a quarter mile and then we’re there.” 

True to his word, about a quarter mile further down the road, the trees opened up to the orchard. There was an archway that they drove under, _Berkinshire Orchards_ carved into the panel at the top. 

The parking lot was just an open grassy field with other cars parked about. There were a few families and couples, groups of friends it looked like, milling about, and employees in orange shirts with the name of the orchard embroidered on the left side directing people. 

Shiro turned in his seat as Keith looked for a parking spot, smiling at Koji, who was now awake in his carseat, pacifier in his mouth, one hand clutching his favorite blankie. He was looking around, turning to look at Shiro. He was a pretty quiet baby, seeming to take everything in, rarely making a noise unless he was very happy or very unhappy. Shiro waved at him and Koji waved back, making a soft sound around his pacifier, which had Shiro smiling.

Keith found a parking spot and they both looked at each other, chuckling. They’d done apple picking a bunch of times when they’d been planetside together and figured that it was only right to introduce their son to the tradition. It was a beautiful sunny day, just on the right side of cool.

Keith opened up the door to get Koji, putting on his adorable little jacket, while Shiro shouldered his diaper bag. His heart always squeezed at seeing his husband and son together. This was not the life he had ever been able to see, believing that he would die, somehow, whether by his illness or murder or casualty of war. And he was here now. The healthiest he had ever been, living in peace, with his own little family. It amazed him everyday.

Keith looked up, noticing something on Shiro’s face, as his expression softened, and he came closer. 

“C’mon, daddy,” he said, kissing the corner of his mouth, “we got apples to pick.” Koji made a noise as if he was in complete agreement. Shiro chuckled, leaning his head against Keith’s, and he watched as Koji looked up at him, reaching out with his tiny hand to pat his chest. 

“Yeah,” he replied, placing his arm around Keith, and gently brushing his finger against his son’s cheek, “let’s go.” 

Shiro walked up to the little shed they had set up for payment, two teenagers hanging out inside. Shiro came up, greeting them. He paid for their bag of apples, listening to the instructions from one of the teenagers, before returning to his family. Keith was talking to Koji, pointing things out to him, smiling and laughing as the baby babbled in response. 

“Alright,” he said, “I have a wristband for _Vava*_ , a wristband for me, and a sticker for Koji.” Keith watched him with soft eyes, holding up one arm so Shiro could snap the band around his wrist, already wearing his own, and then held out the sticker for Koji. 

The baby took it curiously, looking at Shiro as if perplexed. 

“Where do you want to put it, peanut? Wanna put it on your shirt?” Keith asked, gently tapping Koji on the chest. Koji looked down and then back up and then back down before putting the sticker on his shirt. 

“Good job, kiddo,” Shiro praised and Koji smiled, clapping his hands a little, bouncing in Keith’s arms. Keith kissed his cheek, before placing him down. He was still slightly wobbly on his feet, but holding on to Keith and Shiro’s hands, he was walking eagerly with them towards the line of apple trees. 

They started along the first line of Macintosh apples, pointing to the trees, naming things for Koji. They took him up to the trees that had apples toward the bottom so he could pick them, trying to fit his hand around the apples, but they were too big. 

Shiro knelt down to help, trying not to make it seem like he was doing all the work, encouraging his son to pull the apple, celebrating with him as it popped off it’s stem into their waiting hands. 

“Yay! We got one!” 

It continued like this down the rows of apples, Shiro trying to get Koji to say apple. He was close, replying back with ‘ap’ and pointing to the apples. Koji eventually tired out from walking, so Keith carried him, lifting him up to help with the apples on higher branches. Their bag full, they headed back toward the parking lot, getting some apple cider donuts and a pie. 

“Here ya go, bud,” Shiro said, giving their baby a piece of donut that he took and promptly shoved it into his mouth, getting sugar all over his mouth and cheeks. 

“That’s good, huh?” Shiro laughed, Koji’s face all lit up, and Keith giggled, nuzzling into the baby’s hair. 

“My little sugar baby…”

They walked around the rest of the orchard, down a path that led to one of the farms close by. There was a fence and horses grazing. Keith pointed them out, explaining to Koji what they were. 

He handed Koji to Shiro after a moment, pulling out a pocket knife, and grabbing one of the apples. 

“Think we can do that?” Shiro asked, smiling as Keith cut the apple into pieces. He shrugged, smiling at his husband. 

“Don’t know. Can’t hurt though.” He moved closer to the fence, calling to the horses, making soft whistling and clicking noises. A large dappled gray horse looked up, walking closer to the fence. Koji curled closer into Shiro, nervous, and Shiro rubbed his back gently. 

“It’s okay, baby. Horses won’t hurt you,” he soothed. The horse came up to Keith, sniffing at his outstretched hand, before gently taking the apple from his palm. 

“C’mere,” he said, looking over his shoulder at his husband and baby, “say hi.” 

Koji’s small hands fisted into Shiro’s shirt, his face turned into Shiro’s neck, and he made a soft noise of distress. Shiro rested his hand on his back, rubbing gently as he slowly came closer. 

“It’s okay, Koji. Daddy’s got you.” 

He stood next to Keith, nuzzling into Koji’s hair, humming softly. 

“See? Look at Vava, everything’s okay.” Koji peeked out, his cheek against Shiro’s clavicle, watching Keith run a gentle hand along the horse’s nose and neck. The horse was seeking out another apple and there was another chestnut colored horse that came over, curious as to the commotion. 

Shiro took one of the apple pieces, inching closer to the horse, offering the piece. Koji was stiff in his arms, but watched as the horse took the apple and Shiro pet their velvety nose. 

“Everything’s okay, peanut. See? Horses are good.” 

Shiro brought Koji a little closer and he bravely sat up in Shiro’s arms, reaching out and patting the horse’s nose. He pulled his hand away, looking at Shiro, who smiled back at him. 

“Good job! Nice and gentle, just like this,” he said, taking Koji’s hand and gently petting it over the horse’s nose again, “soft. Good horse.” 

They spent a good twenty minutes with the horses, waving goodbye to them as they headed back out into their field when the apple had been eaten. The Shiroganes made their way back to the car, chatting happily about the new friends they’d made. 

They loaded Koji into the car as he had fallen asleep, and started on their ride back home. It wasn’t very far, about 40 minutes. Shiro’s hand rested in Keith’s on Keith’s thigh as he drove, thumb brushing against his skin gently. 

“Today was fun,” he said, a small smile on his lips, glancing at Shiro as he bit into one of the apples. Shiro nodded in agreement. 

“It was,” he said, chewing his bite thoughtfully. He offered the apple to Keith, who leaned over and took a bite, his driving smooth and steady. 

Shiro smiled, watching his husband warmly, glancing back in the rearview to see his son fast asleep. He was looking forward to doing this again next year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vava = credit to @lilflowerbot for coming up with a Galra word to mean Papa/Father in this AU


	4. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of slice of life prompts featuring domestic, happily married, retired Sheith

Keith loved Shiro's clothes. He loved that they were big on him when he wore them and that they held his scent, which was always so soothing. They were often soft and the shirts or sweaters or flannels he tended to choose to pilfer were well-worn and comfortable. For a long time the only clothes he had had were mostly Shiro’s...and two pairs of pants that were actually his, and his uniforms. 

Before their retirement they had spent a lot of time apart. Their missions very rarely coincided and there were times where they would spend months away from each other. Shiro would give Keith clothes; sweatshirts or sweaters or t-shirts that smelled like him and a box of letters. Those things had gotten him through some of the toughest missions he had ever been on, knowing that even if they weren’t together, he would always have and feel Shiro’s love. 

The letters still happened, though less often now. Sometimes Keith would wake up to one next to him on his pillow when Shiro was teaching an early yoga class, or was going on a long run, and certainly on birthdays and anniversaries. On occasion Shiro was called away for consults, usually gone for no more than a weekend, and he would leave letters then, too. 

Keith didn’t mind being alone, he often enjoyed it in fact. Plenty of time to think...or not think...work on projects, catch up on things. One on one time with the baby was nice, too. But even with its perks, he missed waking up to soft kisses, sweet nothings, and the familiar smell of his husband. 

This was one of those weekends. Shiro had been called in, his presence requested during trade negotiations with the Stravvein. He’d left early that morning, trying to be quiet, but Keith hadn’t really been sleeping, knowing that he was leaving. He’d gotten a wonderfully warm and long hug, a tender kiss, and the sweetest ‘I love you’ before Shiro left to catch his flight to Arizona. 

It was better now. They were both on the same planet, could text and call almost any time they wanted. The time difference was negligible, the connection was excellent. It was a far cry from their time apart when they had been working and all of the hoops they had had to jump through for just a five minute conversation. But still Keith’s heart ached when they parted. 

He took his time getting up that morning. He could hear Koji babbling away in his crib and he smiled to himself. He crawled out of bed, retrieved the baby, and brought him back to bed with him. Koji played with his hair, talking his baby-talk as Keith cuddled him, breathing in his smell, and being comforted. Wolf and the cat eventually joined them and they stayed like that until Koji started getting fussy. 

Keith wrapped himself up in one of Shiro’s sweaters, pulling the collar to his nose, breathing in the smell, eyes sliding closed as Shiro’s scent washed over him. He gave himself a moment to indulge, before rolling up the too long sleeves, and went about changing Koji’s diaper. He brought him and the pets downstairs for breakfast, making sure everyone was fed. He didn’t notice it at first, but there was a neatly folded piece of paper leaning against the coffee pot. Coffee was already made, courtesy of Shiro before he’d left, and Keith unfolded the paper as he sipped his coffee. 

_ Baby,  _

_ I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I’m sorry I woke you up before I left, but I’m glad we were able to have a proper ‘see you later.’ I’ll let you know when I land in Tucson and when I’m at the Garrison. Tell Koji that I love him, too and I’ll talk to you both later today. Can’t wait to have you both in my arms again. I love you infinitely.  _

_ Your Starlight _

Keith read the note three times before folding it up again and placing it in the pocket of his sweats, smiling to himself. Shiro was...the  _ sweetest _ person in the universe and he felt so lucky to be married to him. He’d kept all of Shiro’s letters, having built a box to keep them in. He’d made it out of cedar, because it reminded him a little of how Shiro smelled. He’d add this letter to the bunch later, and go through some of the older letters. He had a few choice favorites. 

He took his ‘pad out of his sweatpants pocket, typing a quick text. 

_You [8:45:15am]: got ur note. I love you so much. safe flight_ 🥰 😘

The rest of the morning was pleasant. He ate breakfast, settled Koji down with Wolf so he could shower, and then gave Koji his bath, which was always fun. He wasn't talking quite yet, but he was getting the hang of syllables, and he knew what things were, like his parents, favorite toys, and foods, as well as Wolf and the cat.

After bath and play time Keith settled Koji down for his nap. He'd pulled Shiro's sweater back on and taken out the box of letters. There were hundreds of them at this point, some were still neat and tidy, some wrinkled and creased and stained. Shiro had handwritten each one and seeing his neat, slanting print did something funny to Keith’s heart. 

It had been years since he’d gotten a stack of letters for a mission, but seeing them brought him back to those feelings of nervous-excitement and the surety and safety of Shiro’s love for him. Keith leafed through the letters. His favorites were on top, the letters that he would come back to again and again, mostly because they had helped him through some of his toughest times. 

_ When You’re Lonely, When You’re Sad, When You Miss Me, On Our Anniversary (#4), On Your Birthday (28!)... _

Shiro was a bit of a purple prose kind of person but it was something that Keith loved about him. He wore his heart on his sleeve and was open with his affection. It had been so meaningful for Keith to have some semblance of that when he was away and he was grateful every day that he got to have it in person now. Shiro’s love was all encompassing and there was no better gift. 

He read over the letter for their anniversary, then placed the letters back in the box, setting the box back in its place in their desk. He got a text from Shiro later that day while he did a load of laundry, placing down the nearly empty hamper to look at his 'pad. 

_ Shiro (Husband) 🖤🖤🖤 [2:30:55]: Hey baby, made it to the Garrison. Sorry for delayed reply. Hit the ground running. Will call when I can. Love you so much 💕 _

_ You [2:31:30]: no worries. knock ‘em dead. ttys _

Keith finished with laundry and grabbed Koji from his nap, wrapping him up in a fabric sling and carrying him out into the backyard to do some light tidying, and enjoy the sunshine. Koji wasn’t a newborn, he was more mobile and curious now at nearly nine months, but he seemed content to be nestled against Keith’s chest and carried about. He narrated what he was doing as he went and made sure to tell Koji how loved he was by both his parents.

The yard tidied, Keith took Koji out of the sling, sitting down with him on one of the loveseats they had on the patio, relaxing in the sun. It was cold now, so Keith kept the baby close, even in his jacket, he wanted to make sure to keep him nice and warm. Koji seemed to appreciate this, as he was purring, little hands exploring Keith’s face. He kissed his tiny palms, smiling, and started purring, too. 

The rest of the day was uneventful and idyllic as it normally was. Keith finished laundry, laid down with Koji for a nap, and made dinner. Shiro video called them in the middle of the baby making a mess of the spaghetti he was eating, which was honestly hilarious. Trade negotiations had gone better than expected. So even with having been working since he landed, Shiro would be able to come home very early tomorrow. 

“Is that my sweater?” Shiro asked as Keith settled back in his seat. 

“Yes,” he replied unabashedly. He saw the subtle change in Shiro’s expression, gray eyes darkening just a little. 

“I love when you wear my clothes…” 

Keith laughed, tucking his face into the collar of the sweater, pretending to hide his flushed face, and subtly breathing in the scent of Shiro lingering in the fabric. 

“Smells like you…”

“I’ll be home soon, sweetheart.”

“I know. Travel safe. Text me when you board and when you land.” 

“Will do. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Say goodbye to your son.” 

“Bye, Koji! Daddy loves you!”

Koji was still too busy with his spaghetti and playing some sort of drum solo on his booster seat tray to pay attention. Keith and Shiro both chuckled. 

“See you soon, starlight.”

“Bye, baby.”

“Bye.” 

After dinner Koji got a good wipe down, cleaning up all the sauce he’d gotten all over himself, and then bed time. Keith cleaned up the kitchen, packing away leftovers, and settled in for a quiet evening alone before he’d head to sleep himself. 

He woke up several hours later to strong arms wrapping around his waist and the familiar smell of his husband. He smiled to himself, sleep fogged, rolling over to plaster himself against Shiro’s chest. He felt him chuckle, tiny kisses pressed to his forehead as he slipped back into sleep. Sweaters were great...but nothing compared to the real thing. 


	5. Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of slice of life prompts featuring domestic, happily married, retired Sheith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be Warned: This ENTIRE thing has NOTHING to do with football and EVERYTHING to do with babies…*SHRUG*

“Daddy,” said a small voice, accompanied by small hands patting his cheeks. Shiro scrunched up his face, making a soft noise of displeasure at being woken. 

“Daddy, wake up,” said the voice, more insistent, and  _ annoyed _ , for such a small voice, and it took Shiro’s sleep addled mind a few long, slow moments of processing before he made the connection. 

“Koji…?” he murmured, opening his eyes blearily to see his son looking back at him with huge indigo eyes, watching him intently from the edge of the bed. 

“Daddy,” Koji said, “football today!” 

“I know, peanut,” Shiro replied, brows furrowed, looking at the nightstand to see that it was just 6am, “but we still have four hours.”

“But Daddy…”

“No buts, kiddo,” Shiro said, heaving himself up, and then tugging his son into bed, “snuggle with Daddy and Vava. We have plenty of time.” 

Koji protested for just a moment, squirming in Shiro’s arms, but Keith had been roused as well, wrapping his arm around Koji, both of them weighing him down. He huffed and Shiro couldn’t help but smile and he heard Keith chuckle. 

“Shhh,” Keith hummed, pressing a kiss into Koji’s dark hair, “rest.” 

Koji did eventually settle down, though Shiro wasn’t sure if he was sleeping, but he was able to doze a little more. He felt Koji start purring, Keith purring in response, which at least meant they were both relaxed. The alarm went off and he stretched, chuckling softly as Koji sat up, watching his parents, already up and energized. 

“C’mere you,” Keith said, tugging Koji to him, peppering him in kisses, which made Koji shriek with laughter. Shiro watched them fondly, before Koji was released and he hopped out of bed. 

“Daddy! Football!” he called before running out of the room. 

Shiro laughed, rubbing his eyes, and looked over his shoulder as Keith rubbed his back. 

“Oh to be four again,” Keith murmured, kissing the corner of Shiro’s mouth. 

“I wish I had half the energy he has,” he replied, turning toward his husband to give him a real kiss. 

There was a banging sound from the other room and then the sound of Koji laughing, though both Shiro and Keith had tensed. Shiro sighed and Keith rubbed his back again. 

“Go make sure he’s not getting into too much trouble,” Keith chuckled, rolling back over and stretching out. Shiro watched him longingly, a smile on his face, as he got out of bed. 

“I’ll have him downstairs in ten.” 

Every Sunday for the past month, Koji went to a peewee football league. It was a small outfit that was run by some of the elementary school teachers with volunteer football players from the local college. It was an adorable experience, a good way for the kids to run around, meet other kids, and work on hand eye coordination. Lance and Allura’s third child, Paz, was also in the league. He was the same age as Koji, and they were best friends. 

It was routine by now, where Koji would have Shiro help him get dressed in his “football gear.” Shiro had always enjoyed football and he and Koji had spent time playing around together after “practice,” so Shiro wondered if Koji had imprinted or began associating Shiro with football. Either way, he enjoyed the time with his son, getting all excited along with him about playing games and seeing Paz and Auntie Allura and Uncle Lance. 

They went downstairs to meet Keith, Shiro carrying Koji, while Koji carried his football, chattering away about what he was going to do at “practice.” Keith was sipping coffee and texting. They would grab breakfast on the way and eat with Lance and Allura while the kids were on the field. 

“Hey, peanut,” Keith said, smiling as he put his ‘pad down, “lookin’ sharp. Want your cereal? Gotta make sure you have a good breakfast so you can make all those great passes today.” 

Koji went to work diligently on his breakfast as Keith ran a hand through his hair, watching him fondly for a few moments, while Shiro finished packing their bag of snacks and drinks, packing away the football. 

“Allura said the kids are eating now, too, so we’ll probably get to the field around the same time,” Keith said, handing Shiro a cup of coffee when he was done with their bag.

“Perfect. Sounds good." 

Koji finished his cereal, his parents finishing their coffee, before they headed out to grab breakfast, and head to the field. They all hopped into Keith’s truck, Wolf joining them, Shiro strapping Koji into his car seat, before they headed out toward town. Keith stopped off at the local bagel shop to pick up breakfast for himself and Shiro, before they were finally on their way. 

The practice field was a small athletic field that had two baseball diamonds in the corners, a track surrounding the field, and then a field in the middle that could be used for soccer and football. There were parents and kids milling about already, the coaches already there, setting things up. Most of the parents had folding chairs that they were using, with coolers set up that had little water bottles and orange slices available for the kids. 

They found a parking spot next to Lance and Allura’s minivan and unloaded the truck. 

“Ready, bud?” Shiro asked, taking Koji’s other hand. He looked up at him with a big smile and nodded. Shiro and Keith lifted him up as they walked toward the field, swinging him between the two of them every few steps as they headed toward the field. 

Shiro spotted Allura right away, with her long hair down, Lance had the twins under both arms a few feet away, and Paz spotted them first. 

“Koji!” he called, running towards them. 

Shiro and Keith released their son’s hands, watching him run excitedly toward his friend, both of them with their arms in the air, before coming together in a hug. Allura had turned, their youngest in her arms, and Lance set the twins down. 

“Hello!” Allura called as they came closer, the twins running over to join Paz and Koji, allowing Lance a moment to catch his breath.

“Hey guys,” Keith said, as Shiro waved a greeting. 

Lance and Allura had four children. The two oldest were twins, Alfor and Coran, who were six, Paz, who was four, and their youngest and the only girl, Melenor, who was just six months. Shiro was fawning over her immediately after hugs were exchanged and Keith watched with soft eyes. 

“You two thinking about giving Koji a sibling?” Lance asked as they started setting up chairs, pausing to nudge Keith suggestively. Keith shrugged, smiling, giving Lance a teasing push in response. 

“I don’t know. We’ve talked about it. Koji was...unexpected, in the best way. I think we’re a little more hesitant, just because everything worked out in just the right way with him. Lighting doesn’t strike twice, y’know?” he replied after a moment of thought, looking at Lance. “I don’t know how you do it, Lance.”

Lance had a knowing look on his face, nodding, and chuckling softly. He had mellowed out and matured a lot in the time they’d known each other. Even with his teasing, Keith knew that he was understood and that there would never be any judgement about what he and Shiro decided in regards to their family. He shrugged, nonchalant. 

“I had four siblings growing up, there were five of us all together, and my parents managed okay. Allura was an only child and we talked about maybe having a big family, since she never had any siblings. She’s not the last Altean, but she’s the last of her family. It worked out,” he replied, “I’m tired all the time! But there’s never a dull day, that’s for sure!” Lance smiled at Keith, looking genuinely happy. “I don’t regret a thing!”

Keith chuckled, running his hand over Wolf’s head as he came by, head butting him gently. 

“Good,” he hummed, “they’re great kids. You and Allura are good parents.” They had both turned, watching Allura and Shiro chatting, Shiro cradling little Melenor in his arms. Keith felt his stomach flutter with butterflies. There was just s _ omething _ about Shiro and babies that did something for him. Always had. Someone who looked like they could crush your skull in the crook of their arm, being tender and gentle with small things. 

Keith shoved his hands in his pockets and Lance laughed. 

“Hot guys and babies, am I right?” he said, chuckling. Keith could feel himself blushing despite his best efforts, nearly a decade of marriage, and a kid under his belt. 

“I don’t know how he does it. Babies,  _ baby animals _ ...just...he’s sweet and gentle all the time. Even when he’s in his garden, talking to his  _ vegetables _ ,” Keith replied, exasperated, “he’s  _ perfect _ .” 

Lance laughed, patting Keith on the arm consolingly. “Listen. It’s nothing but positive that you still feel that way about the person you married after being together so long. Ridiculous as it may be. Allura does that to me, too. We’ll be doing yard work and stuff or things around the house, and she’s just casually lifting up the furniture, hauling around logs of wood in the backyard. Gets me every time.” 

Keith smiled, shaking his head a little. “She is really strong.”

“Stupid strong,” Lance replied, “it’s so _ hot _ .” 

Shiro and Allura wandered over after calling the other kids, encouraging them out on the field, since they were getting ready to begin. Lance offered Allura a seat and Shiro stood next to Keith. Melenor was a sleeping bundle in his arms, pacifier in her mouth, a little tuft of white hair peeking out from under her little hat. 

“She’s so tiny,” Keith remarked, though that might have just been because Shiro’s arms were so big. 

“Wanna hold her?” Shiro asked. Keith glanced at Lance and Allura who nodded. 

“Of course you can hold her! She’s your niece,” Allura said warmly. 

Keith came closer, holding his arms out to take the infant from his husband. It was a familiar exchange, something they had done plenty of times with Koji, and now he was thinking about having another baby around. Getting to see Shiro be so sweet and paternal. 

Melenor made a soft noise as she settled into Keith's arms, but seemed fine to continue sleeping. His arms and chest certainly weren't as plush as Shiro's, that was prime real estate right there, but he wasn't anything to sniff at. 

Keith watched the baby’s face, rocking gently back and forth, smiling a little to himself. He felt a tingling at the base of his neck, like he was being watched, and looked up to see Shiro's eyes on him. 

"Like what you see?" Keith asked softly, smirking, and Shiro nodded, not even embarrassed. Keith laughed. 

Eventually Melenor was handed over to Lance so that Keith and Shiro could eat breakfast. The kids were doing drills. Running lines, chasing their coaches, running with the ball, working on throwing it. It was quite adorable and funny to watch, as the football was rather large for a lot of these kids. 

The former Paladins chatted, talking about Thanksgiving, reaching out to Pidge and Hunk to coordinate with them. They rotated who did what holiday every year and it was the Shiroganes’ turn this year. They were excited to have their house full. 

Melendor was passed around when she woke up, allowing the parents to take turns cheering on the other kids, and keep her occupied. Eventually the practice wrapped up and the kids came running back over, looking for snacks and rehydration. 

The little gaggle ran around some more before the parents called them in to go home. Everyone looked like they were dragging now, tired from all of the running and playing. It was easy enough to load everyone into the cars, saying their goodbyes, and see you soons. 

They were leaving the parking lot and Shiro glanced back to see that Koji had already fallen asleep. 

“So...we still talking about Koji having a sibling?” Shiro asked, reaching across the middle console of the truck to take Keith’s hand. He was smiling, fingers curling around Shiro’s. 

“Yeah. We can keep talking about it…” 


	6. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of slice of life prompts featuring domestic, happily married, retired Sheith

Shiro watched the scenery pass by outside the passenger side window, a small smile on his face. The leaves were beautifully, fully changed this time of year and it filled him with such contentment, knowing that they’d have a long weekend enjoying the loveliness of nature. 

Every year, he and Keith took some time away, just the two of them, for a long weekend in the mountains. There was a campsite that they had been visiting since they’d started this tradition and they always just rented the same spot. There were hiking trails, a waterfall, gorgeous views of the mountains, sunrises, and sunsets. It was a peaceful getaway.

Krolia and Kolivan were staying with the kids, which was a blessing, and while they both loved their children, getting some peace and quiet and time to just themselves was something they had been eagerly awaiting. 

“You okay?” Keith asked, reaching out with his right hand, left on the steering wheel, rubbing Shiro’s arm gently. 

Shiro turned to him, smiling brightly, and nodded. 

“I’m perfect,” he replied warmly, reaching up to take Keith’s hand, and holding it, resting against his thigh, “you okay, baby?” 

Keith smiled, glancing at Shiro out of the corner of his eye, making sure to keep his eyes on the road. He nodded, chuckling softly. 

“Perfect,” he echoed fondly. 

The campsite was about an hour from their home, which was far enough away but close enough, just in case. Wolf was joining them on this trip, getting a chance to really stretch his legs and come hiking with them. 

Shiro loved autumn. Keith’s birthday, the changing colors of the trees, the cooler weather, sweaters and flannel, camping, apple and pumpkin everything. What wasn’t there to love about it? Being able to appreciate the seasons in general was a gift, but he no longer cared about having favorites. 

Keith drove them mindfully through the wooded trails to their site and Shiro turned his attention from the scenery to his husband. He was still driving one handed, his other hand still held in Shiro’s, eyes on the road so he was in profile. He was intent, mindful of creatures in the road and their site number, features sharp and mature and a little rugged. He wore a black t-shirt underneath a leather jacket, a sturdy pair of dark wash jeans, hiking boots, and his hair neatly plaited and hanging over one shoulder. 

Shiro sighed and he watched Keith’s lips tick up a little in the corners. 

“Don’t swoon on me while I’m driving, angel,” he laughed, smoothly turning the truck into the parking spot of their campsite one handed. Shiro laughed, a little flushed, but pleasantly amused. 

“I can’t help it,” he replied as Keith parked and let go of his hand, “you’re too pretty.” 

Keith cut the engine and turned to look at him, smiling brightly, his eyes fond and sparkling with mirth. 

“Right back ‘atcha,” he said, leaning in to steal a kiss, before getting out of the truck. 

Shiro laughed, filled with gratitude and love, following after his husband. Keith was giving Wolf some pets, before opening the door of the bed of the truck so they could start hauling out their gear. It would take a little time to get everything settled, but they both enjoyed the work. They would have enough time to gather some kindling, having brought their own wood, make dinner and eat. Hiking and other sightseeing adventures would be for tomorrow, and then they’d break everything down and head home. 

“Wanna let Mom and Kolivan know that we’re here?” Keith asked as he started pulling out their bags. 

“Done and done,” Shiro replied, slipping his ‘pad into his pocket after sending out their safe arrival text, and helping Keith with their things. 

In the early days of their marriage, before kids, when they were still settling into their home, camping had been hard. They had both been struggling with some nightmares and insomnia. Shiro had had a hard time camping at first, flashbacks to their time crash landing with the black and red lions, the clone’s memories of being on the ice planet. When hadn’t there been a time when he wasn’t injured or in pain? It had taken time and persistence and therapy to make it work and he took the time to appreciate that camping now brought him an immense amount of joy. 

“Okay?” Keith asked, warm hand resting on his lower back, watching him with keen indigo eyes.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders, kissing his temple. 

“Yeah, baby. More than okay.” 

Keith’s hand slid into his pocket and he leaned in, kissing his cheek, lingering, before they gently pulled apart to go about their tasks. 

Shiro started working on setting up their tent, while Keith took care of their supplies. It was easy to get distracted watching him work. Keith was efficient and graceful in everything he did, and hoisting a huge bag of food up to safety to prevent any bears from getting to it was no exception. Shiro could watch him all day, imagining the play of his muscles as he worked, no matter what kind of clothes Keith was wearing. He had to shake himself out of it and turn back to the task at hand. Sometimes being married to a stupidly attractive person was so distracting. 

Shiro managed to get their tent set up and then moved into the tent to get to work on their bedding. They had some cushioned bedrolls for the base, their winter camping sleeping bags, which Shiro zipped together so that it could fit both of them, as well as their pillows and extra blankets, and clothing. 

He was backing up out of the tent when he felt hands on his butt and a very familiar laugh. 

“Easy there, hot stuff,” Keith said, hands smoothing over Shiro’s jeans appreciatively, before patting his hip, indicating that it was safe for him to move again without knocking him over. 

“Sorry,” he chuckled, coming out of the tent and Keith shook his head fondly. 

“You’re good, babe,” Keith hummed, “we should probably get going on kindling and set up our fire pit. Sun’s getting low.” 

Their adventure around the campsite looking for kindling was fun enough, the two of them chatting here or there, but mostly settling into comfortable, companionable silence. They came back to the site, Shiro setting up their fire pit while Keith got their food. 

Dinner was quick and easy, hot dogs and baked beans, some hot chocolate, and then bed time. 

They did a quick video call with the kids and their grandparents, before they hunkered down together, Wolf making himself comfortable by their feet. Shiro turned off their lantern, wrapping his arms around Keith, who happily snuggled against his chest. He sighed, nuzzling Shiro’s neck, breathing him in. 

The deep silence of the woods used to make Shiro anxious, jumpy, but now it was soothing. It helped that Keith was purring in his ear, snuggling against him, nice and warm and comforting. It was easy to fall asleep, lulled by having his husband close. 

***

Keith woke up the next morning to the cold kiss of cool mountain air and the sun lightening up the inside of the tent. Wolf was curled up in front of him, but there was no Shiro in sight. He blinked sleep from his eyes, sitting up a little. He had been tucked in tightly, which meant that Shiro had gotten up and had not wanted to disturb him. He closed his eyes, listening, and heard the sound of a crackling fire, the bang and clank of mugs, and the pop of a coffee can lid. He smiled to himself, flopping back down onto his pillow. 

Wolf huffed next to him and Keith reached out to pet him gently, his heart full at the simple fact that his husband had not wanted to disturb him and was making coffee. 

He lay with Wolf for maybe ten more minutes before he saw Shiro's shadow outside the tent, unzipping the flap. He poked his head inside, wearing an orange knitted beanie, his white fringe hanging in his face. He looked handsome and rugged, his nose and cheeks pink from the chill. 

"Oh. You're awake," he said, smiling softly, "I'm gonna start making breakfast, you hungry?" 

Keith smiled back, sitting up, and tugging one of their blankets around him. 

"I am," he chuckled, "breakfast sounds great. Coffee, too?" 

Shiro nodded, "it's almost done." 

"Thanks, angel."

"Anytime." 

Wolf stretched out next to Keith, before making a dramatic exit of transporting himself outside the tent. They both laughed as he poked his head inside the tent, nearly pushing Shiro out of the way, tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

"Alright, buddy. You can keep me company," Shiro laughed, giving Wolf some ear scratches. 

"I'll be back with your coffee," he hummed, before scooting Wolf out of the tent to zip it back up. Keith laughed, listening to Shiro talking to Wolf, and Wolf yipping back at him excitedly.

He curled his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them, smiling to himself as he thought of his wonderful husband and how grateful he was for the life they had together.

True to his word, Shiro came back with a steaming metal mug of coffee. He opened up the tent and joined Keith, laying half in, half out of the tent, sipping his coffee, legs crossed at the ankles. 

They both looked out at the fire going in their fire pit and the sun shining above the trees, the mountains in the background. It was a beautiful view and he was excited to hike out there later to watch the sunset. 

Keith sighed softly, happily, reaching out a hand to gently tug off Shiro's beanie so he could card his fingers through his hair. Shiro chuckled, leaning into Keith’s hand. Keith knew they could both do this all day, admire the scenery from afar, cuddling, but the whole point of this trip was to stretch their legs and adventure, so they’d finish their coffee, make breakfast, pack lunch, and be on their way. But until then, he intended to enjoy being close to his husband. 

They did take their time drinking their coffee, before finally coming out of the tent for breakfast. It was a chilly day, though the sun was pleasantly warm, and the fire helped. They ate their breakfast sandwiches, made sure to clean everything up far enough away from camp so as to not attract any critters, and packed up for their hike. 

Keith loved the challenge of a hike. The change in elevation, the change in incline, the beautiful, yet sometimes dangerous trails. It certainly wasn’t flying a giant, sentient lion through an active warzone, but he didn’t need that kind of excitement in his life any more. Plus, he got to watch Shiro walk ahead of him on narrow trails, and appreciate the fruits of Shiro’s labors on squat day. 

They stopped on part of the trail to watch some deer traipse through the woods, no doubt having spotted them and Wolf, and keeping a cautious distance. They stopped at a waterfall for lunch and then finished their hike, coming to the summit, to watch the sunset. 

“Reminds me of your proposal,” he murmured as Shiro sat beside him, head on his shoulder. 

“Yeah? Why? Because it was at sunset?” he inquired, squeezing Keith’s hand in his own. 

“Yeah. I think of it every time I see one.” 

“Awww, babe. That’s so sweet.” 

Keith chuckled, “you’ve ruined sunsets for me now. Always thinking of you getting down on one knee every time I see one. You had me crying like a baby…”

“Um, excuse me, I remember  _ both of us  _ crying like babies, thank you very much.” 

They laughed, arms around each other. Shiro lifted his head and they looked at each other, smiling and happy. Keith reached a hand up, brushing the backs of his fingers against Shiro’s cheek, before cupping his face in his palm. 

“I love you so much, Shiro.” 

Shiro’s expression was soft and fond, his eyes a little glassy. He leaned in, kissing Keith warmly, squeezing him close. 

“I love you so much, Keith.” 

They leaned into each other, turning back to watch the sun fully set, the stars and moon starting to appear. Keith didn’t want to be anywhere else.


	7. Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of slice of life prompts featuring domestic, happily married, retired Sheith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @lilflowerbot and @mishydraws for the inspiration for this one! <3

_ 11 years earlier  _

“Where are we going?” Keith asked as Shiro maneuvered them down a sun dappled, single lane road. Shiro had been all excited about showing Keith something and then driven about forty-five minutes from their brand new house but Keith had no idea what it was that Shiro wanted to show him. 

The road was pretty, the trees on either side of the road creating a sort of arch, all their leaves in shades of golds, reds, browns, and oranges. He looked around out the window, unsure where they were, though Shiro seemed to know where they were headed. Wolf was in the backseat, seeming just as perplexed as Keith. 

“You’ll see. We’re almost there,” Shiro said, a smile in his voice. 

He was right, of course. No more than two minutes later they’d arrived at  _ Waller Farms _ , according to a sign Keith read out the window. 

“Why are we at a farm?” he asked, turning in his seat to look at his husband. 

“We’re going pumpkin picking! And maybe go on the hayride, if you want.” 

Keith blinked at him, surprised. He’d gone pumpkin and apple picking a few times in his life, twice with his dad when he’d found some time to take Keith traveling, and the rest with the Paladins when they’d all been planet-side. He smiled once the initial shock wore off, amused by Shiro’s enthusiasm and the sweet gesture. 

Since they’d retired and bought their little house on the hill, Shiro had been trying to get them both settled back into civilian life. It had been a bit rough to settle down at first, but they were finding their way. They were planning out Shiro’s garden for the spring and Keith was making plans for furniture he could make. 

There wasn’t much they could do now that it was fall, though Keith was sure he could finish a few pieces before the first snow, and even then, he could set up a little space heater and work through the winter, but Shiro...not so much. He was trying his hand at knitting and whether or not he liked it was yet to be seen. 

But even then, little adventures like this warmed Keith to his soul. Just the three of them, going on a little fall time excursion. 

Shiro pulled into a parking spot and they all hopped out of the car. The place was small, no more than 200 acres, family owned and operated. There was a corn maze, a hayride, pumpkin patches, and a haunted barn. There was a small store front where they sold all kinds of pies, cider doughnuts, and warmed cider. 

They bought passes for access to the pumpkin patches and payment for two pumpkins, as well as two spots on the hayride. Wolf trotted along beside Keith, happy to be along for the ride it seemed. 

They found their way to the pumpkin patch, looking around for good sized pumpkins that they could carve and put out on their stoop. Shiro seemed to be more interested in Keith doing the picking, snapping pictures here and there. 

“Quit it! C’mon! This isn’t just for me,” he said, grabbing at Shiro’s ‘pad, “this is for both of us.”

They took a few selfies, picked out their pumpkins, and went to get a bag of doughnuts and some cider. With the time left before their hayride they brought the pumpkins to the car and then took their doughnuts and cider to wait. 

There were hay bales set up as benches and Keith took a seat, setting his cider down, and thumping his hands on his lap. 

“C’mere,” he said to Wolf, who happily hopped up, licking Keith’s face. He wrapped his arms around him, laughing, burrowing his face in his thick coat. 

“Good boy,” he chuckled, looking up to see that Shiro had snapped a picture. 

“You’re cute,” he hummed, putting his ‘pad away, “and so are you.” He gave Wolf a good ear scratch, cooing softly. Keith pouted a little, though there was no power behind it.

“It’s a good thing  _ you’re _ cute,” he mumbled and Shiro laughed. 

Wolf sat on both of their laps during the hayride, seemingly content to be pet while they spoke over him, idly chatting about dinner that night and making a fire in their fireplace when they got home. 

They decided to do the corn maze, getting lost twice, before eventually finding their way out, and then headed back to the car to get back home. It was brisk by the time they arrived, the sun already set. Keith carried in their take out, Wolf trotting behind, as Shiro dealt with the pumpkins. They would carve them tomorrow. 

Dinner spread out on the dining room table, fire going in the hearth, they settled down to eat, recapping the day. It was so peacefully domestic, packing up leftovers, cleaning dishes, settling down in front of the fireplace, wrapped up in blankets. Shiro had taken out his knitting needles and yarn, trying to go back to work on a blanket he was making. 

It was a comfortable silence, Wolf’s head in Keith’s lap while he went through his ‘pad, texting Pidge back from earlier in the day. Scrolling done, he put away his ‘pad, convinced Shiro to give up his knitted, and snuggled into his arms instead. 

“See? Much better,” Keith murmured, rubbing his back soothingly, before gently brushing back his fringe to kiss his forehead. He felt Shiro’s weight settle against him comfortably. 

“Yeah...you’re right.” 

Keith chuckled, nuzzling him, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Thank you for today.” 

“It was my pleasure.” 

Shiro looked up at him, chin against his sternum, smiling softly. Keith ran a thumb fondly over one dimpled cheek. 

“I love you, starlight,” he murmured, “I’m excited for our life together.”

Shiro’s smile widened, his face turning to gently kiss Keith’s thumb.

“I love you, too, baby. So am I…”


End file.
